Lion King Ice Bucket Challenge
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: It's the Lion King Ice Bucket Challenge! You get to vote on your favorite movie characters and watch them get splashed by a bucket of freezing ice water! One or more characters get wet per chapter so please cast your votes now! Complete!
1. Ice bucket victim: Simba

**Chapter 1: Simba**

**Alright, I had this idea for this story in my suggestion box for about a month now, but I wanted to complete a few other of my chapter stories before doing this one. **

**So this is where you get to vote on your very favorite Lion King movie characters to get dumped on by a bucket of freezing cold ice water. You can vote on any one or two characters per chapter and the one with the most votes gets splashed on. You can only vote on characters from the Lion King, Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and the Lion King 1 1/2. No semi-canon, concept, or characters from the books or comics.**

**So to start us off we have Simba getting splashed on first.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day at Pride Rock. Okay, so it was a bright, sunny day at the set where Pride Rock was, but don't tell the characters that. Ahem, so the Lion King characters: Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi, Kiara, Kovu, Scar, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Ma, and Uncle Max we're all sunning on top of Pride Rock, just hanging out and talking.

The director of the Lion King set, who shall remain unnamed, then climbs up to the top of Pride Rock where all the characters are. Simba, Mufasa, and Scar notice him coming up and so they get up to greet him.

"Hello Mr. Director, sir. How are you doing today," Mufasa asked.

"Very well today Mufasa. I assume the rest of you are having a good day as well," the director replied.

"Yes thank you. Now why are you here," Scar asked.

"I have very good news for all of you. The network has asked the characters of this set to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge for charity," the director replies. the other characters get up and are now aware of the subject at hand, er paw.

"The ALS what," Vitani asks.

"Its a nationwide thing where you poor a bucket of freezing ice water over yourself and nominate someone else to do it. It's to raise awareness for the ALS Association, which is a nonprofit organization that helps patients with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, or Lou Gehrig's disease. The studio has requested that each of you are to receive votes on which of you are to get dumped on by a bucket filled with ice water to help raise awareness for donation for the ALS association. The the viewers (That's right, I'm talking about you) get to nominate which of you gets to do it next until everyone of you has been nominated once" the director explains.

"What if we don't want to do it," Shenzi asks.

"Then I guess you'll just have to push through it. You have to do it since one, its in your contract, two, you have to abide by the studio rules, and three, the author wouldn't have gone through so much trouble writing this just to stop because one of you refused to do it. Besides, when you do get your turn at the ice bucket challenge will immediately be provided with towels and you can jump in the studio hot tub. How does that sound," the director asks.

"Hmm, well I don't know," Shenzi says, looking a little bit more thoughtful though.

"Plus a lot of celebrities, including the president, have participated in such, and since many of you have famous voice actors and actresses, then the studio would be very grateful to have such big endorsement for the ALS Association," the director says. Shenzi grinned as her ego was stroked, as did several others.

"Okay, we'll do it," they say.

Perfect," the director says.

"So who's getting splashed first," Shenzi asks.

"Well since Simba is the main star of the first Lion King movie that means he will be starting us off. The voters we'll choose who they want to do next," the director says. Simba looks horrified.

"Why me," he asks.

"Because the author said so. So, now let's get ready for it," the director says.

* * *

"Okay. So are you ready Simba," the director asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Simba replies. He is standing on the cement floor outside the studio next to the hot tub. Some monkey stage hands are on a platform above him, ready to poor a bucket of freezing, ice-filled water on top of Simba.

The director calls out to them, "Alright you guys. Pour!"

The monkeys tip he bucket's contents all over Simba. Poor Simba shoots straight up and yells as the ice water completely drenches him. He jumps down onto the ground and bounds into the hot tub, completely submerging himself under the soothing, bubbling warmth of the hot tub water. His head slowly comes up from the water, his mane covering his face and giving him the impression of a drowned rat.

"I hate you," he mutters. Nala walks calmly over to him and lifts up his hair up from his eyes.

"You know, it's not that bad," she says.

"Yeah, but it take forever to stylize," he says.

"Oh please. When you swung on that vine into the watering hole and came out, you shook and it came out as great as you first came in," Timon says.

"Heh, yeah. Perks of being an animated character," Simba says, getting out of the hot tub.

"Alright you guys. The studio is already getting more views just from Simba getting splashed on. I bet we'll get some votes in a lot of good reviews. Wonderful job Simba," the director says, turning to a fully dry Simba.

"Wow! Those animators work fast," the director says.

"Told ya. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to order a hot latte, with extra whipped cream," Simba says, trotting off to the coffee shop.

"Ooh, I'll come with you," Nala says, following him.

"Me two!" "Me three!" "Me four," the others say, following him, leaving the director and cameraman behind. The two just look at each other before running after the beloved Disney iconic characters towards the coffee shop.

* * *

Who will be the next Lion King character to be splashed on? Your votes will determined who will be our next contestant. Simba has done his turn, so that just leaves Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi, Kiara, Kovu, Scar, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Ma, and Uncle Max. You can vote up to two characters in your reviews and whoever gets the most reviews gets to do the ice bucket challenge. Remember, this is to help raise awareness against ALS. Together, we can end ALS for good.

* * *

**Okay, so last year I did the ALS ice bucket challenge. My verdict: It was freezing cold and I took a hot shower afterwards. But it was all to raise awareness so that was good. I have a friend who's mother died from Lou Gehrig's disease this year, but she lasted way longer thanks to our prayers, so thank God. I wanted to make this story for all those people out there who are or know someone who is diagnosed with Lou Gehrig's disease. I dedicate this story all to you. Please review and tell me who do you want to get splashed next. I look forward to reading all your reviews. I'll see you soon. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. Ice bucket victim: Nala

**Chapter 2****: Nala**

**So I got a lot of votes for characters being splashed, thank you everyone, but the character that got the most votes was Nala, so we will be doing her for this chapter. Thanks to everyone who voted Nala and everyone else who gave me there votes. For the other votes I will be using them for later chapters, so don't worry.**

**Remember: You can vote on any one or two characters per chapter and the one with the most votes gets splashed on. You can only vote on characters from the Lion King, Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and the Lion King 1 1/2.**

**You can vote for: Mufasa, Sarabi, Kiara, Kovu, Scar, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Ma, and Uncle Max.**

* * *

Day Two

The sun beat down hard across the land. Desert grasshoppers and buzzards were the only noise aside from the silence that lay thick on this very day. Then heat from the sun was almost unbearable, so any living creatures were forced to find shade or others ways to cool off. Now, on this very day...

"Hey Miss narrator. Can you stop talking and get some more ice for my iced tea," Nala called out. She was relaxing on the the side of the studio swimming pool with a glass of ice tea. The swimming pool was being used for a beach movie scene later on today, so the Lion King characters were enjoying it while they could. Over nearby, a cowboy movie scene was being shot in a desert-like set, so Nala and the other lions and animals had obviously heard them trying to shoot the scene.

"Of course we did. I mean we may be animated characters for a bunch of movies, but that still doesn't mean we can't hear things from other sets and televised events," Simba called, passing the ice bucket over to Nala.

"Yeah. Haven't you ever seen seen the Lion King 1 1/2 where Pumbaa accidentally sat on the remote and we were instantly taken to a shopping channel," Timon asked, slapping some more sunscreen on his arms.

"Sorry. I thought it was a brownie," Pumbaa called from a shady side on the pool. Mufasa turned to look at him.

"How come you thought it was a brownie," he called out to Pumbaa.

"It was square like a brownie," he replied.

Quick footsteps grew louder and louder and soon the owner of those footsteps came into sight. The director, who still shall remain unnamed, ran into the poolside area...wait, what, okay, he _walked_ into the poolside area and was looking way out of breath. He had apparently run from the other side of the movie lot to find the Lion King characters. The others noticed him and Sarabi came up to him with an iced tea in her paws.

"Hello Mr, Director sir. Would you like an iced tea," Sarabi asked, offering the director the cool drink. The director took the drink from her, gasped out a quick 'thank you', and chugged the refreshing drink down. It took awhile before he had regained his breath so that he could tell the news.

"Okay now. Attention everyone. I have some important and exciting news to share. As of recent, the ALS ice bucket challenge has become very popular with 10 reviews for the last chapter," the director says. This drew cheering from them. The director then raises his hands to shush them.

"We have also received votes one who should be splashed next. The winner is..."

"This should be good," Nala says, taking a good, long drink of her iced tea.

"Nala," he announced. Her eyes grew wide and she promptly spat out her iced tea. Offscreen, Simba got wet because of it and he glared at her as she sheepishly hands him a towel. She then stood up and looked hard at the director.

"What do you mean I'm getting splashed next," she asked. The look in her eyes makes him shrink back a bit and cover his face with his clipboard.

"You were apparently voted the most times and so you will be doing the ice bucket challenge," he replied. Nala groaned and face pawed.

"Okay," she finally replied. "I'll do the challenge." The others cheered or sighed with relief.

"Good. We have the ice water bucket all set now, if you'll just follow me."

"Joy," she muttered before following after him.

* * *

"You ready, honey," Simba asked. She was right where he was last time, sitting below a bucket filled to the brim with ice water, ready to be poured by a team of monkeys.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied, looking very uncomfortable in the current situation. The monkeys take that as their cue and they begin pouring the ice water all over her. She screamed as the ice water hits her back, head, and shoulders. When all the ice water has been poured, she just sat there with her mouth open. Simba came up to her and handed her a towel.

"Well, you said you wanted ice," he said, chuckling sheepishly. She closed her mouth a gives him a wet glare.

"I meant for my tea, not for my entire body" she growled. She gave a yell of exasperation and head off from the splashing station.

"Hey Nala! Where are you going? The hot tub is this way," the director called out.

"No more water for me, thank you very much. I'm heading to the tanning beds," she yells back. They only watched as she moved away. Finally, the director broke the silence.

"Hey Simba. How come she didn't become dry like you did when you got splashed," he asked.

"Because Nala doesn't have a team of ninja hairstylists and hairdressers like me." From upon a building in a night themed set nearby, some dark figures with hair styling tools look down, before vanishing into thin air.

"Okay..." the director said, looking back towards the cameraman. "Well there you have it folks. Simba and Nala have had there turns, who will be next. Your votes decide who and you can vote up to two characters. Will your votes be the next characters to be splashed? Please review and tune in next time to find out!"

* * *

**Thank you everyone who voted on Nala being splashed and everyone who voted some other characters. Your votes have been added to the ranks. Whoever gets the most votes for the next chapter gets dunked, and I'll try to see if I can do two characters. The characters that you can vote for are on the top of the chapter. Thank you everyone and have a wonderful day. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	3. Ice bucket victim: Kiara and Timon

**Chapter 3: Kiara and Timon**

**We have two victims for the ice bucket challenge! After receiving the votes from the first chapter and combining them with the ones from the last chapter plus some ones from my friends and family, the two victims are Timon and Kiara. Now, Tacosaurus asked me if I could have Timon getting dunked by Uncle Max, and so I decided to oblige to there request in this chapter. Thanks Tacosaurus for the idea! If any of you guys vote on characters and would like to have them get dunked in some special way, then don't hesitate to tell me. I might use it in future chapters.**

**So you can vote up to two choices for who gets splashed next. Your choices are:** **Mufasa, Sarabi, Kovu, Scar, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Pumbaa, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Ma, and Uncle Max.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Once upon a time.. in a far away galaxy... in a distant planet called Earth...on a continent named North America...in the United States..in the state of California..in Hollywood.. in a, oh whatever. I'll just get on with it.

So at the Disney Studio, the Lion King characters, minus Simba and Nala who were on a honeymoon in the Bahamas, were just lounging about in the rest room, just hanging out and doing nothing. I mean some of them were laying in beanbags or on the couch, some of them were shredding paper and what not, some were just staring up at the ceiling, you know, doing stuff when your bored.

Vitani was lazing about on the carpet, chewing bubblegum and blowing bubbles. Unfortunately for her, the position and place she was in was right in front of the door, and on that very moment the director came barging through the door and so very happened to step on Vitani's tail, causing her to scream and the bubble she was blowing to pop all over her face.

"Good news everyone. I got more news for the votes and we have two ice challenge contestants," the director said. He then turns to a scowling Vitani, her face covered with pink strands of gum.

"Hey Vitani. You have gum all over your face," he says, stating the obvious.

"Really," Vitani said sarcastically, her voice low and venom filled. "I would have never guessed."

"You know some peanut butter can get that right off of you in a jiffy," Kovu said.

"Fine. Let's get some PB right now," Vitani said, getting up and walking over to the mini fridge near the wall. Kovu and Timon follow her.

"Yeah, let's get some peanut butter. For your face and my sandwich," Timon said, waving two slices of bread in the air, one with red jelly sticking to it. He took out a water bottle from the fridge, opens it, and began to drink from it, while Kovu takes out the peanut butter from the fridge and just begins to smear it all over Vitani's face with his paws.

"So who are the people getting dunked," Mufasa asks the director. The director smiles and replies. "Kiara and Timon."

Timon spats out the water he was sipping from the water bottle, hitting Zira and Scar in the face. The two antagonists growled at the meerkat, who yelped and runs to hide in Kovu's mane.

"What do ya mean I'm being dumped," he yelled from on top if Kovu's mane.

"I mean yours and Kiara's names was voted the most times, so you will be getting to do the ice bucket challenge this time. And as on request by a reviewer, I will be having your Uncle Max be pouring ice water on you," the director calmly explained. Timon's eyes grew wide, while Uncle Max's had a mischievous glint to them.

"What," Timon yelled, getting louder and louder. The director finally hit him on the head with his clipboard.

"Enough! Kiara, Timon, everyone. Please meet outside for the ice bucket challenge!"

* * *

"Good luck Kiara," Kovu said while nuzzling his mate and wife.

"Thanks Kovu. Monkeys. Pour it on," she said, strapping her swim goggles securely over her eyes. She was also wearing a swim cap, since apparently it's a known fact that you lose most of your body heat through your head. The monkeys began pouring the giant bucket of ice water all over her. She screamed in surprise as the icy coldness racks through her body, causing her to be shivering at the end.

Kovu quickly brought over a towel, a space heater, and a cup of hot chocolate for her. He wrapped the towel around her freezing body, turns on the space heater, hands her the hot chocolate, and kisses her on the lips.

"Feel better," he asked. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the nose. Vitani and the others gag, while Sarabi, Sarafina, and even Zira awed at the cute sight.

"Sheesh. Get a room you two," Vitani said. The others begin to cover their eyes and turn their heads away from the young couple.

* * *

"Do I have to," Timon complained, standing on a red X on the pavement. On a step stool near him is Uncle Max and a smaller bucket of ice water. Ma and Pumbaa are here as well, trying to support Timon as he goes through this. As for Uncle Max, let's just say this is a good opportunity for him to get back at Timon for.. well.. pretty much everything. He is currently rubbing his hands evilly as he recalls all the mishaps he has had with Timon.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'm sure you'll do great. Plus its for charity," Ma told him.

"Yeah buddy. And we'll be right here to support you every step of the way," Pumbaa said. The three turn the heads up to Uncle Max, waiting for him to give Timon some words of encouragement. Uncle Max just grunts and pretends to be interested in the ceiling. Timon sighed.

"Well I'm not at all excited for this, but for my friends, for my family, for my fans, for charity- Aagh," he screamed as he was dumped on by Uncle Max. Poor Timon never even got to finish his sentence before Uncle Max apparently lost all his patience and poured ice water on his nephew. Timon keeps screaming until the entire bucket had been empty. He just stands there shivering, looking very much like a wet meerkat and Ma comes over and gives him a towel, and also kissing his cheek. Timon looks up at his uncle and gives him the meanest glare he could muster, and I bet he could really muster a lot, since of course he has been dunked with cold water.

"Whoops. A bit of sleight of hand there sonny," Uncle Max said, pretending to be innocent. This does not change Timon's expression at all.

"You did that on purpose. You knew you were suppose to wait for my signal and yet you did it beforehand," Timon accused. The two meerkats begin arguing, until Timon's mother gets in between them.

"Now that enough, both of you," Ma said as she tried to straighten things out. Pumbaa tried to help out as well by attempting to separate the arguing two. The cameraman and director just look at each other awkwardly. As do the rest of the Lion King characters.

"I suppose that's it," the director said slowly. The others nod unsure.

"Well then. Mmm, okay folks. that wraps up another edition of the Lion King Ice Bucket Challenge. Tune in next time to see who gets splashed with ice water. And don't forget to vote. See ya next time! He-hey wait! Timon stop arguing with Uncle Max. Max stop that! Security!"

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if you Kiara voters were expecting something more, but hey I gave you Kovu X Kiara in this chapter! Anyways, please review and tell me who would you like to get voted next and if you want something special of your choice to happen to that character. Remember: You can vote up to two characters. ****Your choices are:** **Mufasa, Sarabi, Kovu, Scar, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Pumbaa, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Ma, and Uncle Max.**

**See ya next time! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	4. Ice bucket victim: Nuka and Uncle Max

**Chapter 4: Nuka and Uncle Max. **

**The votes are in and we have Nuka and Uncle Max doing it this time. Now Roka, Tacosaurus, Personality Soup and TMNTMentalistTLK lover all had special requests for these specific characters, and I will be using them in the chapter. So thank you guys. If anyone else has a special request for how the character of there choice will be doing the ice bucket challenge, then don't hesitate to tell me. I appreciate everything I get from you guys.**

**So your remaining choices are:** **Mufasa, Sarabi, Kovu, Scar, Zira, Vitani, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Pumbaa, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and Ma. You can vote up to two each per chapter review.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was a dark stormy night in... gah! Who am I kidding? Okay, it was a bright sunny day in California. Simba and Nala had come back from their honeymoon vacation in the Bahamas and had brought souvenirs and took many pictures for everyone to see. When they had heard what was going on while they were gone (they had seen the videos online to), they were very proud of Kiara and they gave her some roses to celebrate, and they also got Timon a bag of crickets for his victory.

As the others got Simba and Nala unpacked and settled back in, a knock from the door was heard. Rafiki went over to open it, since he obviously is the only one with hands and thumbs, aside from Timon, and outside stood the director.

"Welcome back Simba and Nala. I trust your trip to the Bahamas by use of the studio private jet was enjoyable and to your liking." he asked as he came into the room. The two nodded and smiled.

"It was indeed very memorable," Simba replied. Nala came over to the director with some photos in her mouth.

"It sure was. I took many photos. See! This one is when Simba went into the ocean and was chased by a tiger shark. And this one is of him getting chased by an American crocodile. And this is a picture of him getting chased and pecked at by a flock of hungry seagulls who wanted his hot dog," Nala explained, showing the director each picture. Simba groaned and facepawed while the others try to hold there snickers.

"This is one of me and him posing in front of the most glorious sunset we have ever seen in our lives. With the warm tropical breeze blowing the sweet smells of the flowers that grow there and the sweet calls of the toucans, it could not have been more romantic," Nala said, her face getting a lovey-dovey look on it as she recalls the memory. The other girls in the room, plus a few boys, start getting dreamy looks on their faces as they try to imagine the sunset with all the beautiful things and senses there.

"That is so sweet," the director commented.

"Yeah," Nala replied. "And this is a picture of Simba falling over his feet, smashing into a child's sandcastle, and getting ice cream dropped on his head." The laughter is once again attempted to be stifled. Simba's face turned as red as his mane as he looks away from everyone's eyes.

The director covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his laugh while a few screamed there laughter into nearby pillow. Finally, her said, "Well it seems like you two both had a wonderful trip. Now I have an announcement for the next ice bucket challenge contestants."

"Please let it be Uncle Max. Please let it be Uncle Max," Timon begged, shutting his eyes and crossing his fingers. His uncle glared at him.

"Nuka and Uncle Max will be doing the ice bucket challenge this time." A large whoop came up from Timon. Everyone's eyes turn to him. When he realized everyone was looking at him, he blushed and scratched his head embarrassingly.

"Anyways, the reviewers of this event have requested that the contestants will get to do the ice bucket challenge in a specific way," he continued. They all stare at the director, waiting to hear what more he has to say.

"So what does that mean," Banzai asked, breaking the silence.

"It means that Nuka will be doing the ice bucket challenge by doing it in a tub filled with ice water and have ice water thrown on him, while Uncle Max will be getting dumped on by Timon, in revenge for the last episode," he explained. Both Uncle Max and Nuka look shocked at this. Timon smirked evilly and rubbed his hands together like Uncle Max did in the last episode.

"What," Nuka yelled, "I-I mean what an awesome idea. It only makes sense that the reviews would choose me to take on the most extreme and hardest ice bucket challenges yet. After all, I am the future king." A few lions groan. Scar and Zira shook there heads and look down at their paws.

"You're still not going to be king," Scar whispered. A few of the lioness start talking with one another. The director just kept standing there, watching the scene unfold before him.

"Okay then. Please meet meet out front where we will be doing the ice bucket challenge," he said.

* * *

"This is it? Ha! I'll show them how it's done. I'll take it like a real lion and make everyone else look like total wimps," Nuka bragged, standing in font of a tub filled to the top with ice infested water. More groaning from the background occurs. The director stood in front of him.

"Okay Nuka. Are you ready," he asked. Nuka proudly steps forward and puffs out his chest.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Good. You will be standing on top of this platform," he explained, gesturing to a small platform beside the tub. "And will be jumping off it into the tub when you are ready."

"Okay." No one has noticed yet, but then lionesses from the Lion King I &amp; II are watching intensively at Nuka, almost like there waiting for something. Nuka gets into a jumping position.

"Are you ready," the director asked.

"I'm ready!"

"Okay, now. Go!"

Nuka jumped, feet first, into the ice water filled tub, becoming submerged underneath its icy surface. The lioness immediately sprung into action, coming closer to the tub. Nuka's head appeared from out of the water and he yelled in agony, feeling the coldness numbing his body down to the bone. Sarabi immediately splashed him with a nearby garden hose, spraying even more water at his face. Zira gots above him, scrubbing him with a brush and some loofah. Kiara and Vitani began to squirt shampoo, conditioner, and soap all over his body. Sarafina ordered the lionesses what to do next.

The other characters watched in shock at the sight before them. All the lionesses have teamed up and are now giving Nuka a bath, trying to rid him of all the dirt and irritating termites and bugs off of his body.

Simba finally broke the silence. "Okay then. While the girls are doing that, how about we go see how Timon and Uncle Max are doing," he suggested. The others nod in agreement, but they are still unable to break their gaze away from the sight before them.

* * *

"This is an outrage. This is cruel and unusual behavior. I demand a recount. Get your hands off me," Uncle Max yelled. Like last time, he is the same spot when he poured ice water all over Timon, but now the positions and roles have been reversed. Timon is standing on the step ladder above him, ready to pour ice water on Uncle Max below. However Uncle Max has been refusing to cooperate, so he has Ma and Pumbaa holding his arms, trying to stop him from running away.

"Now come on, Uncle Max," Timon called from his perch up above, his arms around the bucket filled with ice water. "You did this to me, so it's only fair that I do this to you." Max scowled at him.

"That still doesn't mean that I don't want to put up with this," he growled. Ma gently slapped the back of his head.

"Come, come Uncle Max. Timon has a good point. It's fair that he pours ice water on you after you did it to him. Besides, you received the most votes for this and you sill go through this, and need I remind you that it's for charity," she scolded. Max just snorted and look away from her. Seeing that he has given up, she signaled Timon to pour the water on Max now.

Timon nodded and began to tip the bucket over, sending the water down on Max just as Ma and Pumbaa move away last second. Max screams as he is drenched in ice water, completely soaked to the bone. Timon laughs evilly it his uncle's yells. Eventually the last of the bucket's contents poured out and a very wet and very, very annoyed and cold Max stood growling underneath the empty bucket and his nephew.

"When I get to you, I'm gonna hurt you in ways that haven't been invented yet," he growled at Timon. Timon just snorted and laughed at the scary attempt. Pumbaa walked up with a towel between his trunks. Uncle Max snatched it off and began to dry himself with.

The others watch him try to dry off and snicker, not at all noticing the glare he's giving them. Many footsteps are heard as the lioness come into view, looking a bit wet and tired but they have grins on the faces. Zira steps up in front of them.

"Everyone. It is my great pleasure to introduce the freshly cleaned and groomed Nuka," she announced, pointing to Nuka that has just came in.

You would have been not able to recognize Nuka at all after what the lioness had done to him. Instead of a scraggly, underdeveloped mane he now had a long, flowing mane that was curled at the end. His coat was fresh and glossy, free from any termites or other parasites. But the thing that threw you off most was a big red bow, like the one you find on top of presents, right on the top of his head, sitting over his curly mane. There was also a bow around his tail. Despite finally being cleaned by the help of his fellow lioness, Nuka was not happy.

"I'm not happy," he muttered, his face turning very red, and not just from the blush the girls had applied to him. The others burst into laughter, even Uncle Max. Nuka finally ripped the bow off his head, pats down the curls, and storms away, followed by the girls asking him not to ruin any more of their hard work.

The director then turned to the camera. "Well folks. there you have it. Thanks for everyone who voted and the ones who provided the suggestions for the characters. They were all super funny. We'll still be here, waiting to hear your thoughts and votes on who gets splashed next. Thanks a ton and we'll see you soon."

* * *

**Thanks you everyone for the votes and the suggestions. I look forward to seeing more of your votes for the next chapter. The categories for the characters that you can vote on are at the top of the chapter and you can vote up to two characters each. I hope you all thought this chapter was funny and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	5. Ice bucket victim: Mufasa and Scar

**Chapter 5: Mufasa and Scar**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit late, it's just that I've been super busy lately. I'm sorry and I hope you will forgive me. I also hope your Easter was as awesome as mine. The votes are in and we have Mufasa and Scar doing it this time. It's the good king versus the evil tyrant in this epic showdown of epic proportions. Actually I'm just going to dump water on both of their heads, but I'm going to do it in a very special manner. Thanks TMNTMentalistTLK lover and CabinFever5 for the suggestion for these specific characters, and I will be using them in the chapter.**

**Again, if anyone else has a special request for how the character of there choice will be doing the ice bucket ****challenge, then don't hesitate to tell me. I appreciate everything I get from you guys.**

**Your remaining choices are:**** Sarabi, Kovu, Zira, Vitani, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Pumbaa, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Ma. You can vote up to two each per chapter review.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Two brothers..each with royal blood in them...face off for the ultimate test of skill and power...not to scream like little girls when they get ice water dumped on them.

"Hey. We do not scream like little girls, so thank you Mister invisible, random, non-existing, stating-the-obvious voice," Scar yells to no one in particular. However, since the person narrating this chapter was non-existing and totally silent to almost everyone else, all the other characters just stared at scar like he was crazy.

"Okay. Scar are you feeling okay," the director asked, concerned for the character that was apparently randomly shouting random things at nobody. Scar sighed and bowed his head.

"Yes, yes. I'm just fine," he quickly said. The director nodded, but still looks a bit unconvinced.

"Okay then. Um, you and your brother, Mufasa, will be doing the ice bucket challenge this time."

"What," they both screamed. Scar turned and his jaw drop to the floor. Mufasa blinked, pulls out a Q-tip, and cleaned out his ears, before he put it closer to the director..

"I'm sorry sir, but I believe I misheard you say 'Scar and I will be doing the ice bucket challenge together'," he said. The director shakes his head no.

"Nope, you both heard me right. You will be doing the ice bucket challenge together, seeing as your names got the most votes," he replied.

"But, don't tell him, but I don't really like him," Scar and Mufasa both whispered, putting their paws on the side of their mouths to hide it from each other. The director pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Well sorry you two, but you have to do. As request Scar, Mufasa and/or Simba will be the ones to dunk you with ice water, but I want this to be professional between the two of you. No fighting, no bickering, no insults, no attempted murder, no breaking out into random musical numbers, no cheating at chess," the director lists off.

"What! You mean I have to get dumped on by my brother and nephew," Scar yelled, causing everyone to put there hands/paws over their ears.

"Yes, but we'll be saving that for last. Since Mufasa is the eldest, he will be going first." Mufasa looked stunned at this.

"What! Since when does age matter," he asked. The director gave him an annoyed look.

"Since the author declared it. Now let's move out!"

* * *

"I don't want to go through this," Mufasa whined. He was having to be pushed into the place where he will be dunked, but he is so ... large that he's not moving an inch. "I refuse go through with this." Sarabi and Simba come up to him.

Sarabi comes up to him first. "Sweetheart. It's not that hard. If our son can do this then so can you." Mufasa looked at her and sighed.

"Yeah dad. It's not so bad. Plus you get to jump into the hot tub afterwards and I told my ninja hairstylists to fix your mane up afterwards," Simba said. Mufasa sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, I'll do it," he relented before going over to the dunking spot.

"Whoo! Go dad," Simba cheered.

"Go grandfather," Kiara yelled.

"You can do it, sweetheart," Sarabi called out.

The monkeys began pouring the water over Mufasa. Mufasa cringed and grit his teeth very hard, trying not to disappoint the ladies by showing them how girly his scream is. The director looks weirdly at Scar as he snickers beside him.

_"He's enjoying this,"_ the director thinks and feels pity for Mufasa having to put up with him.

Mufasa finally gets all the water on him and, with every ounce of patience he has, walks calmly towards the hot tub and lowers himself in. Sarabi, Simba, and the others rush over to him.

"My hero. You were amazing out there," Sarabi praised. Mufasa smiled at her.

"Thanks dear," he replied.

The director then comes up. "Well done Mufasa. Well done. Okay, so now it's Scar's turns. Now where could he... Aha! There you are," he says, spotting Scar trying to sneak away from the crowd unnoticed.

"Curses," he mutters under his breath as he walks over.

"Now c'mon, Scar. Don't be a pussycat. It's your turn and no force on earth, except maybe the author, can change that. Move out," the director says.

* * *

"I refuse to do this," Scar howls, being chased by several stage hands. Compared to Mufasa doing the ice bucket challenge, Scar looks looks like a total wimp. And oh look, he's glaring at me, the author.

"Scar you have to do this," the director yells, joining in on the chase.

"No way. And there is no force on earth that can make me change my mind, even what you said doesn't matter," Scar yells back. Without warning, the clouds in the sky open up and a bright white light pours from it. A figure appears up above, but the details are blacked out by the sun. Everyone, including Scar, immediately stops to watch this amazing wonder. The human figure reaches out there hands and points to Scar.

"Scar," a voice booms. "You will do the ice bucket challenge and you will do it now. Now, get on with it!" The figure stares at him a moment more before disappearing as mysteriously as they came.

Everyone is left shocked and wide-eyed after this phenomenon, though no one is more shocked and wide-eyed then Scar. Finally after a few minutes, Scar says is a tiny, almost inaudible voice "Alright. I'll do it."

"Who do ya think that was," Pumbaa whispered to Timon.

"I think it was the most holy of all fanfiction people. The author," he whispered back. "They rarely come out and interact with us characters, but they are the entire reason why we exist here in this story."

"Wow," Pumbaa breathed. "Is that why Scar was yelling earlier," he asked.

"I think so." Scar gets under the spot where he is being dumped and the director signals the monkeys to start pouring. They tip the ice water bucket over and dump its entire contents on the victim, I mean Scar, below. Scar immediately screams very loudly. When he is through screaming and being dunked with ice water, he bounds for the hot tub next to him, brought closer courtesy of Mufasa's and Simba's strength.

Scar breathes erratically when he gets into the hot tub, as if trying to further speed up the process of getting warm. No one notices the evil smiles on Mufasa's and Simba's faces as they watch Scar a few feet away. Finally the director comes up to Scar sitting in the hot tub.

"Are you all warmed up now, Scar," he asked. He looks at him with a very annoyed look.

"No. I still feel like Dr. Freeze teamed up with Captain Cold and together they are giving me a deep tissue massage with there subzero hands," he replied through gritted teeth in a strained grin. A few of the characters chuckled at his statement.

"Well, stop being sarcastic and get out. The staff needs to prepare the hot tub for a movie segment and we need it cleaned," the director says. Scar sighed and got out, grabbing a towel from nearby and slinging over his shoulders. A few seconds later he is staring at everyone who is for some reason laughing there butts off.

"What! Why are you all laughing," he yelled. Finally someone stops laughing long enough to tell him to look down. Scar does and his eyes grow wide.

His entire bottom half of his body, the half that was soaking in the hot tub, is now dyed blue. His fur, being red originally, looks a bluish-purple from the dye placed in the water. Scar suddenly roars, stopping everyone's laughing.

"WHO DID THIS! WHO DARE PUT DYE IN THE HOT TUB," he roared. No one speaks, yet from somewhere in the back of the crowd is stifled giggles. The characters in the front move aside to reveal Mufasa and simba with their paws over their mouths, trying to muffle their laughter. Scar glares at them murderously.

"You," he says in a quiet, yet scary voice. "You did this to me." Mufasa and Simba can't hold there laughter anymore so they let their paws drop and beginning roaring with laughter.

"Y-yes we did. T-the look on your face. P-priceless," Mufasa admits between giggles. Scar keeps glaring at him and Simba for a few more moments, before pulling out his tablet.

"Humph, well then it's safe to say that you got me back for what I did to you," he says, typing away on something on his tablet. Mufasa and Simba stop laughing and look curiously at him.

"Oh yeah. What did you do, Scar," Mufasa asks as he comes over to him. The others gather around Scar to see what he has on his tablet. On the screen is a picture of Mufasa, yet he has dark, black clothes on. He also has a Darth Vader mask over his face and his holding up a crimson lightsaber. On the top and bottom of the picture, in bold font words, it says 'Different voice actors, different movies, but they're still the father to the hero.' Mufasa look stunned at the picture while a few characters in the background chuckle.

"What. Is. this. Scar," Mufasa asked slowly. Scar just chuckled and smirked.

"Funny you should asked. After doing some research I found out you and Darth Vader have the same voice actors, so I thought I might meddle a bit and use this to my advantage," he replied. Mufasa stared at him for a few more moments before pulling out a long stick like object.

"Oh... it's on now." He flicked a switch on the stick to reveal a blue beam of light that extends for a bit until it was a full sword. Scar also took out his own lightsaber, except his is red. The two brothers lunge for each other. The characters scattered, trying not to be cut by the two lightsaber battle. The director quickly ran away from the two along with the cameraman.

"Well that explains the missing lightsabers from the Star Wars department. Could someone please tell them they found them, please? Okay, so after we get the two separated, we'll see you next time for the next ice bucket challenge. That is if we cam get the two separated and if the set isn't totally ruined afterwards. Please cast your votes of one or two characters and we'll see you next time. You know, probably. Uh, hold on a second. Security! I need security ASAP!"

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter again, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. The "Get on with it" part was inspired by "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" which I do not own. Funny known fact is that both Mufasa and Darth Vader from Star Wars, which I do not own either, were both voiced by actor James Earl Jones, so I decided to do a joke about it. **

**Please cast your votes for the next chapter, the characters are at the top of the chapter. I'll see you guys next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	6. Ice bucket victim: Zira

**Chapter 6****: Zira.**

**So Zira got the majority of the votes for this chapter, so I will be doing her singularly for this chapter. Thanks TMNTMentalistTLK lover and JustSomeGuy23 for the suggestion for Zira getting dunked by her family in the chapter. If anyone else has a special request for how the character of there choice will be doing the ice bucket challenge, then don't hesitate to tell me. I appreciate everything I get from you guys.**

**I am also pleased to announce that this story recently went over 1,000 views. Thank you everyone who has stuck with me this entire time with this story. Digital treats for everyone.**

**The remaining 11 choices are: Sarabi, Kovu, Vitani, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Pumbaa, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Ma. You can vote up to two choices per chapter review.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"NOOOOOO." a lioness screamed, having her front legs wrapped around a telephone pole while several humans pulled her back legs and tail. After just having a normal day of relaxing, Zira had soon received word from the the director that she was scheduled to do the ice bucket challenge today. Naturally Zira didn't want to go through with it, so she was making a huge fuss about it and decided to hold on to a telephone pole while some stagehands try to pry her paws off it. They had several very big, strong men, but they still couldn't get the determined lioness off the telephone pole.

Finally, the director lost his temper and so he took out his portable, solar-powered taser, you know for people trying to sneak onto the set and see there favorite characters in person, and he went over to Zira and shocked her. Zira let go of course and was left unconscious, so the director had the stagehands carry her away to the ice bucket set.

* * *

Zira opened her eyes groggily after a while. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the face of the paramedics. They had been called to see if Zira hadn't suffered from anything after the shock and if she would be able to go with the ice bucket challenge.

"Is she alright." Kovu asked, coming over. You know, despite the entire scar-giving, disowning thing Zira did to Kovu, he still cared about her. The paramedics back away from Zira as she sat up.

"She'll be just fine. She just had a small electrical shock and we think that she is perfectly fine to do the ice bucket challenge now." the paramedics replied. Zira's eyes grew wide.

"No, no, no, no, no! I still feel very sick." Zira yelled, putting a thermometer into her mouth and throwing the blanket over herself. "I feel very poorly. I think I'm coming down with a fever. I'll probably have to stay in bed for the whole week." The paramedics shook their heads, as did everyone else, and they gently lifted Zira off the portable bed in there truck, took the thermometer and blanket away from her, and put a lollipop in her mouth. Zira's ears fell back on her head as she angrily sneered and began sucking on her lollipop.

"Well alright then. Thank you very much for helping Zira out," the director says, coming up to the paramedics. He looks sternly at Zira, who mutters a quiet "thanks" to the paramedics as well. the paramedics nod and wave goodbye as they leave the set in their ambulance. The director turns to Zira again.

"Well Zira. Are you ready to get this over with," he asks. Zira glares at him before sighing.

"Fine! I'll do the stupid challenge," she growls. The director clasps his hands together in delight. "Wonderful. I'll help you get situated."

* * *

"Kovu? Scar? Vitani? Nuka? What are you all doing up there," Zira asks, looking up to see her mate (probably you know), her daughter (maybe), and her two sons (again with the maybe). The just stare down at her. The director comes over again.

"Well, you see Zira. As you know the author has officially asked the voters of this story could add special things for the characters to do when they are nominated if they want."

"Uh huh. What of it," she asked.

"Well a few voters said that you should get dumped with water by Kovu, Vitani, Nuka, and Scar, who are currently up above you with buckets filled with ice water." he explained.

"What," she shrieked. "No one ever told me this. And why is there four buckets of water instead of one? That's not fair. No one else did four buckets of ice water, so why should I?"

"Because Zira, After the gallon bucket got destroyed in the last chapter, no names, Mufasa and Scar," the director explains, glaring at the two brothers who sheepishly look away from him. "We ordered a new ice water, gallon bucket, but it hasn't arrived yet. And since the four were asked by the audience to dump you with water, we needed to find a solution, and fast. So we got four quart sized buckets and filled them with water. And together, four quarts of water makes a gallon of water. So the four buckets of ice water above you are equal to the gallon of ice water poured on several of the other characters. You see" he asks.

"Uh, could you repeat that one more time," Zira asks. Her confusion is so eminent that little mathematical signs and numbers are circling around her head. The director whacks them away.

"Four quarts of water makes one gallon of water. So your not doing more than anyone else. Are you guys up there ready," the director yells. Four yes's reply.

"Alright then. And.. Now," the director yells. The four buckets tip and the ice-filled water begins to fall out, heading right for Zira.

"Wait" Zira yells, but it's too late. The ice water splashes down on her. Zira screams as she is chilled and soaked to the bone simultaneously. When the water is all poured out, Zira roars, her hot breath spreading mist everywhere, and jumps headfirst into the hot tub. When she emerges from the steaming water, she does not look happy.

She is about to yell when a weird sound makes her freeze up, so to speak. The others turn to see in the distance a little girl, about five or so, running up to him. The director groans and buries his face in his hands. The others hear him mutter something like "Why me?". The girl runs up to the director and wraps her arms around his legs. "Hi daddy," the little girl says, smiling up at him.

"Daddy," the others say, shocked. The director looks up but still strokes the girl's head. "Yes everyone. This is my daughter, Kathy," he says. "Kathy darling, say hi to everyone."

"Hi everyone," the girl say and waves. She has light blonde hair, hazel eyes, and she is wearing a pink shirt with blue overalls. A few of the lioness aww and coo at her. Kathy then sees Zira climbing out of the hot tub. She walks over to her after Zira shakes the water off her fur.

"Hi, I'm Kathy. What's your name," Kathy asks. Zira looks at Kathy, her expression undefined.

"Uh, hello. My name is Zira," Zira says. Kathy looks at her for a few more seconds before pointing to Nuka, Scar, Kovu, and Vitani. "Who are they," she asks. Zira smiles and points everyone out. "That is my husband, Scar, my daughter, Vitani, and my two sons, Nuka and Kovu." Kathy looks at them for a few seconds, even coming up to Kovu and Vitani.

"Why does Vitani have blue eyes and a pink nose when you two don't," she asks. Scar, Zira, and everyone else is taken back by her question. "W-what," Scar chokes out.

"And why does Kovu have really dark fur when you don't," Kathy continues, going on. Scar and Zira just keep blubbering as Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu look at them along with Kathy.

"Yes mother. Why do I have blue eyes and a pink nose while you and dad don't," Vitani asks.

"Yes mother. And do tell me where do I get my dark fur from," Kovu asks. Kathy just watches with anticipation. Everyone else watches to. Finally, the director comes up, breaking the silence with him.

"Kathy, how about you wait in my trailer until I'm done here. Then we can go get some ice cream," the director say. The little girl's eyes grow wide.

"Yay. Ice cream! I love you daddy. I'll see you in a bit," Kathy exclaims, kissing her father on the cheek before heading in the direction of the trailer, with a nanny following close behind.

"So mom. We're still waiting for an answer," Kovu says. "Unless there something your not telling us." Zira and Scar gulp, beginning to sweat. Luckily, the director yet again comes to their rescue.

"Well folks. There you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this edition of Lion King ice bucket challenge. The votes are at the top of the page so please cast your votes and any suggestions you want to happen to the characters of your choice. We'll see you soon."

"Hey, we still haven't heard our answers," Vitani and Kovu say, beginning to get really annoyed.

"That's all folks," the director says, blowing a kiss to the audience and it fades to black.

* * *

**And thus it ends this chapter. I have always wondered why Vitani has blue eyes and a pink nose when Zira doesn't. And if Scar isn't Kovu's father, then who is his father? Is Zira even the two's mother? Why won't Disney tell us? In summary, the Lion King 2 left a lot of unanswered questions.**

**Sorry if this chapter has just one character getting dunked, but I said one to two characters. Anyways, I hope you liked it. I look forward to hearing your reviews. I'll see you guys soon. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	7. Ice bucket victim: Sarabi and Shenzi

**Chapter 7: Sarabi and Shenzi**

**I had a little trouble with the votes last**** time, due to some people voting on different chapters, but I finally pieced it all together. The queen of the Pridelands and the only female of the hyena trio will be doing the ice bucket challenge this time.**** Thanks JustSomeGuy23 for the idea for Sarabi that I will be using in this chapter. If anyone else has a special request for how the character of there choice will be doing the ice bucket challenge, then don't hesitate to tell me. I appreciate everything I get from you guys.**

**Your remaining 9 choices are: Kovu, Vitani, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Pumbaa, Banzai, Ed, and Ma. You can vote up to two choices per chapter review.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was calm peaceful day, which was very nice since for the past few days there has been nothing but rain, rain, and more rain. But today the sun is out with just a little mist and the ground is wet. The director was headed to the tanning salon where the Lion King characters were sunning. He opened the door to the salon, shaking the water that was gathered on his boots and coat, then went to the front desk where the front lady was. After asking her a few questions she pointed him out in the direction where they were.

The Lion King crew was under the heating lamps, not because they wanted to get tanned, just because they're all African animals and since it was cold outside. They all looked out from underneath there shades as the director came in. Ma was the first to greet him.

"Greetings Mr. director sir. How are you doing today? Did you have trouble getting here with all the dampness," she asked in a concern tone of voice.

"Good morning Ma. I have been having a good day and no I did not have any trouble getting here, but thank you for asking. It is a bit wet today," the director replied. The others nod.

"Indeed it is. Now, what are you here for? Who will be doing the ice bucket challenge this time," Ma asked. The director smiled at her.

"I'm glad you asked. The two choice bucket nominees are Sarabi and Shenzi," he replied. The two nominees looked up from there tanning beds.

"What do ya mean I'm doing this thing," Shenzi asked. The director just looked at Shenzi.

"I mean you and the previous queen of the Pridelands will be doing the ice bucket challenge today." Mufasa and Simba came up to Sarabi.

"Congratulations mom. You'll finally be able to do it with us," Simba said before hugging her.

"Yes, very good Sarabi," Mufasa added. Sarabi smiled up at them.

"Thank you both so much," she said. Then the director came up to them.

"Oh, there's just one more thing I forgot to mention. Due to a request Sarabi you will be having your son and husband pouring the water bucket over you. And the person has also requested that the bucket size be a little bit bigger than normal," he explained. The three looked shocked for a minute before Sarabi spoke up.

"Well, at least I will finally be having some quality time with my family."

"Excellent. So you two are in?" Both girls nod, although Shenzi doesn't look too happy about it. The director smiled. "Great, now let's go and get you set up."

* * *

After waiting for the sun to dry up and warm up outside a little bit more, the big moment finally came. Sarabi stood under the larger-than-normal bucket first with her two boys ready to dump it on her. Her granddaughter and daughter-in-law, Kiara and Nala, stood nearby with towels and a blow dryer for Sarabi after she was done. The director came up to them.

"Are you ready, Sarabi," he asked. Sarabi smiled and nodded.

"Ready sir. Pour it down boys," she called up to them. Under her request, Simba and Mufasa tipped the bucket over sand let the freezing cold water completely drench Sarabi below. Sarabi screamed a bit as it chilled her. As soon as the water ceased to fall down, Kiara came over and put the towels on her grandmother while Nala turned on the blow dryer and began blow drying Sarabi's fur. Mufasa and Simba came down from the perch up above and ran to hug Sarabi.

"You were amazing love," Mufasa said to her.

"Wonderful job, mom," Simba praised. She smiled at both her boys.

"Thank you. And thanks to you to," she replied, before turning to Kiara and Nala. The director came up again.

"Good work Sarabi. Shenzi, it's your turn now. Are you ready," he said to the hyena standing next to him. Shenzi just yawned and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Yeah whatever," was her reply.

"Okay then. Someone get the next bucket of ice water please. This time just regular size!"

* * *

"Do I really have to do this," Shenzi asked. She was sitting under the target where the ice water bucket was. She had her swim goggles and swim cap on, like Kiara did a few challenges ago.

"C'mon Shenzi. You're the first hyena to do this. Plus you're supposed to be the strong and fearless one of us, alright. So be quiet okay," Banzai yelled at her. Shenzi blew her bangs of her face and started muttering about how stupid her companions were. But truth be known, Banzai is right. Female hyenas usually are supposed to be the strong ones in the pack and the strongest female, the matriarch, usually leads the pack.

The director just stood by Ed, who was chewing on his leg. He called to Shenzi to see if she was ready. After hearing the snapping of goggles into place and getting the-hyena-version-of-a-thumbs-up he motioned the monkeys to pour the water down on Shenzi. Shenzi screamed very high pitched, as all hyenas do I guess. She actually jumped up and flinched a bit as the water drenched her down to her feet. When the water was completely poured out, Shenzi just stood there, breathing heavily and with drops of water dripping off her coat.

Finally Banzai got enough courage to come up to her. "Uh, S-Shenzi," he asked quietly, before Shenzi put her paw up to his mouth to shushing him.

"Not another word Banzai," she menacingly said. She then walked over to the hot tub and jumped in, letting the warm bubbling waters to come over her.

The director then turned to the camera. "Well folks. There you have it. Another edition of the Lion King ice bucket challenge. We all hope you enjoyed this edition, since it took a lot of hard effort to put into the making of it. The votes are at the top of the page and if you have any suggestions for the remaining characters, you know what to do. We'll see you next time!"

* * *

**There you go. I know its a bit shorter and a bit later than usual, but I've been busy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. You know what to do next. Review, vote, tell me how I did, and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	8. Ice bucket victim: Kovu and Zazu

**Chapter 8: Kovu and Zazu**

**Hey** **everyone. I got chapter eight here and we have the next king and the king's majordomo doing today's challenge. Thanks to everyone who voted and read the last chapter. I really appreciate it you guys.**

**Your remaining seven choices are: Vitani, Sarafina, Rafiki, Pumbaa, Banzai, Ed, and Ma. You can vote up to two choices per chapter review and you can give your suggestions for how you wan****t your voted character to be dunked with ice water.**

**I do not own the Lion King characters or anything from the movies. It all belongs to Disney.**

**Happy spring and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Spring has sprung in the place where the Lion King characters reside. Or for the most part it appeared that way because there was a set of freshly delivered flowers on the set and a photo shoot happening so all the Lion King characters were posing with flowers everywhere on the green screen while a photographer took pictures of them in a green field next to the mountains, or any other photo background they wanted.

Unfortunately for the director, Sarabi and Mufasa wanted falling cherry blossom and rose petals for their picture so when he came n the petals fell all over him, in his hair and on his jacket. He quickly brushed them off and waited for the photographer to finish his picture taking of the two monarchs before coming up to Mufasa, Sarabi, and everyone else. Kiara was the first to greet him.

"Hiya Mr. director sir. Want a flower," she asked, holding a red carnation up to him. The director took it from her, put it up to his nose and sniffed it, the broke off a part of the stem and placed the flower in his buttonhole.

"Thank you Kiara. Now I have some good news for this upcoming ice bucket challenge. We are currently nearing 50 reviews and I predict that one more challenge will put up over that goal," he said. The others cheered, some hugging each other, some jumping up and down. In short, everyone is really excited about it The director raised his hands to settle them down.

"Quiet down, quiet down. In addition to this exciting news, I also have received word of the two nominees for the characters doing the ice bucket challenge," he said. then Rafiki came up to him.

"Well don't keep us in waiting. Tell us all of the chosen ones," Rafiki said, leaning on his staff. The director took out an envelope and pulled out the letter with the two names on it.

"And the two nominees are... Kovu and Zazu," he announced. The two nominated characters were both shocked and excited at the same time. Also, apparently the stagehand forgot to completely empty the canister full of rose and cherry blossom petals earlier, then he remembered and poured the rest of the petals down, thus raining petals all over everyone like confetti. The director swatted a few petals that had fallen and were clinging to him.

"I expect you all to gather near the ice bucket dumping spot in one hour, an I expect you to be exactly on time. That is all, I will see you in awhile," the director says before leaving. Zazu and Kovu were still stunned, both just froze statues in time. Finally Rafiki and Timon came up to both mammals and snapped there fingers, breaking the two out of their trance-like state. Kiara immediately went over and hugged Kovu.

"Congratulations Kovu. You finally get to do the challenge. And don't worry too much about it. It's really quick and you get to take a warm dip in the hot tub afterwards," she said. Kovu looked uncertain, but smiled when Kiara looked up.

"Well I for one am very excited that I will be participating in such a wonderful experience," Zazu said proudly.

"I am to, it's just that it takes forever to style my mane just right and I didn't want it ruined by ice water getting dumped on it," Kovu said to Kiara. Kiara put on a thinking expression before a stagehand pulled a string nearby her head, turning a light bulb on. Kiara's expression lit up with the bulb to.

"I got it. Now if you'll excuse me and Kovu everyone, but I need to prepare him for the challenge. See you all there," Kiara said to everyone before dragging a confused Kovu out the door. A few of the lions and other characters began talking after they left.

"What do you think Kiara is going to do to Kovu," Pumbaa asked Simba.

"Whatever it is I bet it will really help Kovu out, and that's good enough for me," Simba replied.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work, ouch," Kovu asked painfully as Kiara worked on his mane.

"Trust me, I'm one-hundred percent positive that this will work," Kiara replied, trying to avoid pulling too hard on Kovu's mane.

"Ouch! Okay then, I trust you. Ouch," Kovu yelped.

"Sorry," Kiara quickly apologized.

* * *

"Where are those two? They should have been here by now," the director said out loud while checking his watch. "Didn't I specifically tell them to meet us here in one hour?" Sarabi then came up to him.

"Come, come, Mr. director sir. Those two will be arriving here shortly very soon, I guarantee it," she told him.

Then the panting of breath and quick footsteps came in a Kiara and Kovu entered the scene. However something was different with Kovu. Instead of free falling locks of deep brown falling over his head, he now had a simple, white swim cap over his head. And the weirdest thing was that the cap wasn't bulging or anything from all that hair being stuffed into it. Everyone watched with confusion and awe as Kovu got under the ice dunking spot.

"Are we ready," he asked the director. So far since Kovu came in the director had been staring at him with his jaw dropped to the floor. When he heard Kovu's voice he immediately snapped out of it.

"Y-yes Kovu. Get ready and.. now," he called out. Then monkeys then poured a waterfall of ice water over Kovu, just sitting on the target spot in his swim cap. Then again if the poured water had to be described as a waterfall then it would be just a very small waterfall, just enough to get someone wet. Kovu yelped as the cold water fell on him, but after having Kiara accidentally pull his mane as she was stuffing it under his swim cap it wasn't that painful of an experience.

After the last streams of water fell down on Kovu he raced over to the hot tub just mere feet away from him and dove in headfirst with a great big splash. When he emerged, he took several big breaths before wrenching his swim cap off. A bright flash blinded everyone for a second before they could see again. Kovu's mane had remained dry and it fell down to his shoulders in long, wavy locks with a crested front. Kiara ran over to the side of the hot tub and put her forelegs over the edge before smiling up at the handsome Kovu.

"See. I told you it would work. You're mane doesn't have a drop of water on it," Kiara said. Kovu grinned at her and nuzzled her.

"Yes, yes, you were right. Thanks," he said. Then Timon came up to them.

"Hey, how did you manage to fit all that hair under that swim cap? That doesn't make any sense," he asked. Kiara and Kovu both turned to look at got down from the hot tub's edge and looked at Timon.

"Well you see Timon, I have a very good answer for that. I have no idea," she said. Kovu nodded from beside her. "Ask the animators" Kovu suggested. Then Zazu flew up and perched near Kiara.

'I believe it is my turn now," he said, looking at the director.

"Y-yes. Yes you're right, Zazu. Places everyone," he called to the stagehands.

* * *

"Good luck, Zazu." Sarabi called to Zazu as he stood underneath the ice bucket. Since the water pelting down from such a high height was painful to the victim, the director had ordered the stagehands to dump water on Zazu from a lower height, since Zazu was the shortest of all the Lion King characters.

"You'll do great," Vitani called.

"Good luck, banana beak," Simba teased, using Zazu's old nickname. Zazu swung his head over to Simba and gave him a fake smile.

"Haha. Very funny," he replied.

"Are you ready Zazu," the director called. Since it was the monkey's union break, the director was in charge of pouring the ice water over Zazu. He was on his knees on the top of a step stool, ready to pour water on him. Zazu turned his focus up to him.

"Ready sir," he replied before pulling a pair of swim goggles over his eyes.

"Alright then. Here we go," the director said as he tipped the bucket over and poured water all over Zazu. Zazu screamed like the time he was tramped by several animals in "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" in the Lion King. He finally flew up into the air like he did when he was put into the birdy boiler in the Elephant Graveyard, except this time his feathers weren't on fire and we, the audience, actually saw where he was going into on his descent, which was into the hot tub.

Steam rose up from the water, which was weird since it only usually does that if you put hot coals in it instead of ice water dripping feathers. The three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were currently laughing there butts of at what had happened. Sarafina then ran up to the hot tub when she saw bubbles forming and popping at the surface. She pulled out a very wet Zazu, panting for air. She set him carefully on a towel that was draped across a table. They waited for Zazu to fully catch his breath before trying to speak with him.

"You okay, Zazu," Mufasa asked to his hornbill majordomo.

"I-I... think... so... sire," Zazu panted out. The director came down from the step ladder and came to Zazu's side. He then gave Zazu another towel and wrapped it around his body to dry him.

"Good job Zazu. I am most deeply sorry about the hot tub's depth, but I'm glad your safe. And congratulations on completing the ice bucket challenge," he said. Zazu smiled at him

"Thank you, sir," he replied.

Then the director turned to the cameraman. "Well there you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed seeing/reading about Kovu and Zazu getting dunked. The votes are on top if the page and we can't wait to here from you soon. Have an awesome day."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the humorous antics I put in this chapter. Now if you could please type you review and vote into the review box please. I want to see the 50th review mark reached by the next chapter. Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys soon. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	9. Ice bucket victim: Sarafina and Pumbaa

**Chapter 9: Sarafina and Pumbaa**

**Hello everybody! We have chapter nine here and this story has officially gone over 50 reviews! Whoo hoo! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, voted, and/or read this story. I really appreciate it you guys.**

**I would like to thank JustSomeGuy23 for the suggestion for how Sarafina will be dunked and that I will be using in my chapter. Thank you so much!**

**We have remaining five choices. Your votes are: Vitani, Rafiki, Banzai, Ed and Ma. Remember that you can vote up to two choices per chapter review and you can give your suggestions for how you wan****t your voted character to be dunked with ice water.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

That single moment in life...when it comes down to the final decision...you know what you have to do...when it's time to make your move-

"So make your move already." Timon yelled from across the chessboard. And that exactly was what everyone was feeling today, bored!

The Lion King characters were having another bored spell today and it had gotten so bad that Timon was now engaging Rafiki in a game of chess. A game of chess. A game that requires strategy and skills that Timon obviously did not have. Apparently he had gotten the bored spell worse enough to engage such a wise mandrill in a game for utter geniuses to play. (Or however it goes. I've never played chess so I'm not sure how it works, but it seems hard.)

Luckily for them the director appearance by coming into the room saved them from there bored spell. Unfortunately for Vitani she was chewing bubble gum again and the bubble she was blowing popped all over her face. A few characters snickered while the director looked very mortified at what he had done.

"Whoops. My sincerest apologies miss Vitani. I did not mean for you to get gum on your face, again," the director apologized. Vitani glared at him through a layer mask of pink strands of gum.

"Just. Go. Get. The. Peanut. Butter. For. My. Face. Now," Vitani said through clenched teeth. Kovu and Rafiki went immediately over to the kitchen nearby to get the peanut butter and a knife for smearing it on her face. Meanwhile Mufasa handled the talking.

"So Mr. director. Who's the lucky nominees for today's ice bucket challenge," he asked.

"Today's characters for the ice bucket challenge are... Sarafina and Pumbaa," the director said. Said nominated characters looked up from the checker game that they were engaging in.

"Finally I get to do something that my best friend already did," Pumbaa said, grinning from tusk to tusk. Sarafina gave a small smile, but didn't say anything.*****

"Alright then. So is there anything else going on that would further prohibit today's challenges," the director asked. He is meet by a chorus of everyone saying "No!"

"Okay then.. Meet outside under the ice water dunking booth in five minutes. Oh and Nala," the director said to the blue-eyed lioness. "You might want to consider doing something about your mom's dunking after that April Fool's prank this year," he whispered to her. Nala's eyes grew wide and then narrowed. She moved away from the director and gave him a wink.

"Got it," she whispered back.

* * *

5 minutes later

"Nala! What are you doing up there," Sarafina called to her daughter. Nala was standing above her on the platform, her paws wrapped around the gallon bucket of ice water.

"Do you remember what happened during April Fool's day, mother? This is a little something I call cosmic payback," Nala called back.

"But you looked so cute," Sarafina protested.

"What are they talking about," Mufasa asked Simba who was standing nearby. He leaned up and whispered, "For April Fools day this year Sarafina thought it would be funny and adorable if she put little pink, sparkly ribbons on Nala's head, neck, and tail as a prank. The only problem was that the sparkly glue that was on the ribbons had an allergic reaction with Nala and so she had a rash breakout and as miserable the rest of the day."

"Really," Mufasa asked, amused.

"Yeah, but that's not the worst part. Before Nala had the rash breakout Sarafina took pictures of Nala all cute and covered with glittery, pink ribbons and so she put them on her profile on Facebook. Nala was so embarrassed," Simba explained.

"So this is Nala's way in getting her back" Mufasa said. "Yep, but it will be nice for her to get her stress out," Simba replied.

"And go," the director called out.

"Wait," Sarafina yelled, but it was too late. Nala had already began pouring the water down on her mom. Sarafina shrieked as she was drenched from head to toe in freezing cold ice water. After all the water had poured out, Sarafina rushed over to the hot tub and jumped in, letting out a relieved sigh as the warmth soothed her shivering body. Footsteps nearby made her turn to see Nala who had come down and was giving a towel to her to dry off with.

"Sorry mom, but for what you did on April Fool's day I needed to get you back," she said. Sarafina leaned over and kissed Nala tenderly on the head.

"It's alright sweetheart. To be honest I only did that because I wanted to remember the good times I had with you when you were a cub," Sarafina said.

"I will always be your daughter, mom, even if I am all grown up and have my own family," Nala said.

"I know. It just seems like we've been drifting away from each other. I mean you have your own mate and child while I can't even remember your father anymore. It's not like I have someone to talk and be with all the time," Sarafina replied.

"Oh mom," Nala said, moving over the hot tub's edge to wrap her arms around her mom's neck. A few characters awed at there adorable sight. "No matter how far away we may seem I will still and forever always love you" Nala said.

"I love you too," Sarafina replied. After a few more minutes the two broke away.

"How about after you get dried off we go out shopping together, just the two of us," Nala suggested.

"I would love that," Sarafina replied, getting out of the hot tub and putting the towel around her neck before following Nala to the changing room. The director dabbed his eyes with a tissue.

"Wow. That was so sweet," he said, blowing his nose. He finally put it away and stood erect.

"Well then. Shall we move on to the next nominee," he asked.

* * *

"Are you ready, buddy," Timon asked Pumbaa. Pumbaa had a rubber ducky floaty around his midsection, water wings around his four legs, and a snorkel with goggles on his face. Pumbaa straightened his mask and put the snorkel in his mouth.

"Rwedie boody**," he said in a muffled voice through the snorkel.

"Okay then. Alright monkeys! Let it rip," Timon called out to the primates above. He quickly ran away from his friend as the water came splashing down on Pumbaa. Pumbaa squealed like the pig he is and bucked up and down as the ice water hit his back and neck. After it was over he scurried over to the hot tub and cannon balled in. However due to the flotation devices he was wearing he quickly emerged to the surface. Timon rushed over to Pumbaa with his Ma and Uncle Max close behind him.

"Pumbaa buddy! Are you alright. Pumbaa! Speak to me," he yelled. Pumbaa turned to Timon, blew the excess water out of his snorkel and took it out of his mouth.

"Man, that was freezing cold. I nearly became frozen pork," Pumbaa joked. Timon sighed with relief.

"Well I'm glad to see your alright," Timon said.

"Good job Pumbaa. You were magnificent out there. Wasn't he Uncle Max," Ma asked him, nudging him with her elbow. Uncle Max huffed but mumbled a quiet 'yes'.

"Gee thanks guys. Now if someone could help me up I really appreciate it," Pumbaa said. He was currently on his back while his floaty and water wings were keeping him afloat, so he couldn't really turn over.

"Ooh, let's help guys," Timon said, grabbing one of Pumbaa's hooves.

"Yeah, c'mon. Let's help," Kovu said.

"Right," Kiara agreed, grabbing one of his hooves. While the Lion King characters were doing that the director turned to the cameraman.

"Well folks, while the others help Pumbaa get back on his feet, I guess I'll be the one to wrap up this episode. Thanks to everyone who has voted this time and thanks in advance to those who will vote on this chapter of who gets dunked next. We're getting to the last few characters in the is story, only five left. Whoa. Remember, you can only vote for up to two characters and you can give your suggestions and requests of what do you want to happen to those characters when it's their turn to be dunked. Your remaining five are: Vitani, Rafiki, Banzai, Ed and Ma, so cast your votes soon. We'll see you next time! Goodbye!"

* * *

** *She only had one line in the Lion King movie, so I imagine she would be a bit soft-spoken normally despite what many fans think of her. Not that I don't like what the fans consider her character and personality to be like, I just wanted to try something new with her character.**

**** "Ready buddy"**

**I hope you enjoyed the mother-daughter action in this chapter. Thank you JustSomeGuy23 for you suggestion, it turned out great. Also the idea for water wings, a floaty, and a snorkel + mask on Pumbaa came to me last minute and I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to hear your votes and suggestions and I'll have the next chapter posted soon. See ya then! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	10. Ice bucket victim: Ma

**Chapter 10: Ma**

**Hello everybody! We have reached the tenth chapter and I really can't believe how popular its become. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this entire time with this story. We're beginning to reach the end of this story, but its been a good run with you guys. Tell you what, if we reach over 60 reviews I'll add an extra treat to the story, okay?**

**The remaining four votes are: Vitani, Rafiki, Banzai, and Ed. Remember that you can vote up to two choices per chapter review and you can give your suggestions for how you wan****t your voted character to be dunked with ice water.**

**Warning: Real sweet, emotional stuff in this chapter. Do not read if you get cavities really easily from reading sweet things. You have been warned.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"NNNOOOOOO," cried out Timon, latching onto the director's leg. "No, no, no, no, no! Anything but that! Let me do it, not her!"

"Timon calm down, relax, and let go of my leg," the director said. He was clearly annoyed. He had called in Timon to his office in order to tell him who was going to be next in the ice bucket challenge nominee list. His Ma had apparently gotten the most votes and Timon was not to happy about it, wait, oh heck, he was totally freaked out by it. So which brings us to our current scenario where Timon is clutching the director's leg, begging him to spare his Ma this time, while the director tries to pry him off.

"But.. but... can you let her go next," Timon asked.

"No. If I let her pass a turn when she gets the most votes then it will be unfair to the other contestants that have gone and will be going soon," the director replied.

"But she's my Ma! Doesn't that want you make you want to spare her," Timon asked. The director sighed and finally managed to pry Timon off of his leg.

"Timon, if I could I would let your Ma go some other time, but I can't. It's the rules that whoever gets the most votes has to do the ice bucket challenge. If there is a tie in the votes then two participants can do the challenge at the time, but Ma has the superior number of the votes right now. So I'm asking you not only as your boss and manager, but as a friend to allow us to let your Ma go through with this."

"But..but," Timon stuttered, before sighing. "Fine, I'll be the one to tell Ma the news."

"Thank you," the director said softly, patting Timon on the shoulders. "I believe I saw your Ma go into the beauty salon. "I'll leave you to be the one to tell her."

"Okay," Timon said quietly.

* * *

At the beauty salon

Ma and the other females of the Lion King movies were having their regular girl's-day-out. Ma, Sarafina, Nala, and Vitani were sitting/laying in the salon chairs in bathrobes while they soaked their toes in warm, scented, bubbling water. Sarabi, Zira, Shenzi, and Kiara were at some tables while some salon artists worked on their nails, er claws. They were all very relaxed and very comfortable at this moment.

Meanwhile Timon was standing right out the beauty salon door, staring up at it. Pumbaa, Uncle Max, Simba, and Kovu stood outside with him. Simba came up to Timon and tapped his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go through this," he asked. Timon took Simba's paw off his shoulder and looked up at him.

"I am about to go where no meerkat has gone before. I may not may it out alive, so if I don't... you guys get first dibs on my stuff," he replied. Kovu cheered before realizing everyone was staring at him, so he cleared his throat. "Hmm, well if that happens we'll sure gonna miss you," he quickly said.

"Wish me luck friends. I'm going in," Timon says, taking a few steps backwards before charging for the door. Unfortunately for him, Nala, Sarabi, Zira, and Kiara stepped out and opened the door, causing Timon to rush onto the room before smacking straight into a lounge chair. The Lion King characters cringed as Timon fell on his back with little, yellow birds circling his head. A meerkat from on top the chair looked down at the near unconscious Timon.

"Timon darling! What are you doing down there" Ma asked. Timon groaned as he sat up, shaking his head and getting rid of the small, yellow birds, who immediately flew off and went over to a full tub of water and began to use it as a birdbath.

"H-hey Ma. I-I got some news for you," Timon stuttered as he got to his feet, swaying a bit before gaining balance again. "Uh the director told me to tell you that your doing the ice bucket challenge today."

"Really," Ma exclaimed. "I know, I know. It's quite a shocker. I was surprised to, but let's just calm down.." Timon trailed off.

"I'm going to do the ice bucket challenge just like my son," Ma yelled happily. A few massage ladies put up their fingers to the mouths and shushed Ma as the went back to their work.

"What," Timon said shocked.

"I'm going to do the ice bucket challenge, just like you Timmy," Ma said, embracing her son in a hug, to which he awkwardly returned. "I finally get to do it. Oh this is so exciting. I've been anticipating this ever since you did it awhile ago"

"You have," Timon asked.

"Yes, and now I get to do it. Good thing I asked for a waterproof nail polish," Ma said, holding up her hand to Timon. Her nails had been painted, what a shocker, a shiny dark brown. They shone with a glossy sheen.

"Ooh, I gotta get ready. I'll meet you there, Timmy. Thanks for telling me the news," Ma said. Heading into another room in the salon, just leaving Timon standing there, all by himself. He finally shuffled out the door to where his friends we're talking. They all looked as he came out.

"So, uh, Timon. How did it go," Simba asked. Timon looked up at him.

"Well, apparently better than I expected. Ma was very excited about doing it and so I will be supporting her when she goes through with it," Timon replied. The others smiled at him.

"Well its nice to know your being a good sport about your Mom going through with it," Kiara said.

"And we'll be there to support her with you," Pumbaa said. Timon smiled warmly at them.

"Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you."

* * *

"I seriously can't believe I'm doing this," Ma said. She was under the ice water dumping spot with her swim cap and goggles firmly stuck on to her head. The monkeys chattered above her, trying to decide which monkey would be the lead one to pour the ice water down on Ma. Timon had paid them with bananas to carefully pour the ice water down on his Ma.

"I'm so excited. I'm all set for it," Ma said excitedly. Timon then came up to her.

"Hey Ma. I just came over to say that no matter what happens out there we'll always be there to support you." Ma paused and stared at him for a moment, then took his face into her hands and kissed his forehead.

"Aww Timmy, thank you so much for you and your friends being supportive of me, but I'll be fine. Wish me luck," Ma said.

"Good luck," Timon muttered quietly before walking away from the target spot. The director then came up to Ma.

"Are you ready, Ma," he asked. Ma re-adjusted her goggles and gave him the thumbs up. "Okay then. Pour it down boys," the director said.

Timon watched in a slow-motion type view as the monkeys gently tipped the bucket over and started pouring water on Ma. Timon watched as the shapes of the falling ice waterfall descended slowly through the air. Drops menacingly floated down, right before they were going to hit Ma. It became too much for Timon and so he stumbled and staggered a few times before falling to his knees and onto his face om the pavement. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the sound of water hitting the concrete, his Ma's shriek in surprise as the water hit her, and his name being called by his friends as they ran over to him.

* * *

Later

Timon woke up groggily on a lounge chair, a flashlight being shone in his face. The paramedic turned off the flashlight and moved away as Ma came over to him.

"Ma," Timon called out weakly to her. Ma sighed, took his hand into hers and squeezed it gently.

"The director told me everything about what happened earlier," Ma explained. Timon exhaled loudly and shut his eyes tightly before moving to a sitting position. "What I want to know is why you fainted, Timmy." Timon opened his eyes again and looked at her's.

"I don't know. I guess I was just worried that you would get hurt or something and maybe I could do something to prevent it from happening, but after you said and showed how excited you were about doing it I kept thinking to myself of how I could be so insensitive to what my Ma wants to do," Timon confessed. Ma was silent for a few moments before lifting up Timon's chin with her finger.

"Now Timmy, I understand why you were afraid to admit it, but why didn't you say anything earlier to me," Ma asked.

"Because your my mom! And your one of the last things I have. If you're gone then who else do I have. Your really the only family I have left, well aside from Uncle Max, but still," Timon replied. Ma stared at him for a few moments longer before embracing him in a tight hug. Timon returned it too, squeezing her tightly.

"Oh Timmy. Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I'm sorry if I worried you. I'll always be here for you sweetie. I love you," Ma said.

"I love you too, Ma," Timon said, beginning to cry. Ma let him sob on her shoulder until he was ready to go on. She wiped a few stray tears away from his face, gathering at the tip of his nose.

"Feel better," she asked him. He sniffed and nodded. "Good, now let's go check and see how the others are doing," she suggested. Timon nodded again and walked out of the room with his arm linked with his Ma's. When the got outside the room they were immediately swarmed with question-asking characters, the main question on everyone's minds being...

"Are you okay Timon," everyone asked at once. Ma waved her hands to settle them down.

"Quiet! Quiet down everyone. Timon is fine. See," Ma said.

"Then why did he faint earlier," Uncle Max asked.

"Just a little trauma from experiencing me do the ice bucket challenge. Nothing to worry about now. Now if you'll excuse us we have some mother-son time to get to," Ma said, moving past everyone with Timon. They all watched as they left.

"So what do we do now," Kiara asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. How about we go out for pizza," Kovu suggested. Everyone cheered and started going to the nearby pizza place for dinner. Meanwhile in the distance, shadowed by the sunset's light was the silhouettes of two meerkats holding hands as they walked into the light.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted some mother-son time with Timon and Ma, so I decided what better when to do it then it was Ma's turn to do the challenge and Timon is worried about losing his mother. I'm not exactly sure what might cause this type of fear for Timon, I just needed a conflict in this chapter and it turned out alright at the end. So thanks for reading, please send me your votes, let's try to get past the 60 review mark, and stay tuned till the next chapter. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	11. Ice bucket victim: Rafiki

**Chapter 11: Rafiki**

**We have reached 60 reviews and so at the end I'll add an extra treat to the story. Until then let's keep reviewing cause its helpful to the story and I love receiving your votes and suggestions.**

**Your remaining three votes are: Vitani, Banzai, and Ed. Remember that you can vote up to two choices per chapter review and you can give your suggestions for how you wan****t your voted character to be dunked with ice water.**

**I do not own the Lion King characters or anything from the movies. It all belongs to Disney. I only own the unnamed director and Kathy.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The director took a deep breath before placing his hand on the door knob and turned it. He pushed it open and walked inside. He then walked in and made a left into the hallway. Just a few more steps until he reach the door that lead to the room with the Lion King characters inside. The room was filled with book, magazines, computers, CD's, beanbags, tables, and chairs. The Lion King characters we're either reading books, reading magazines, listening to CD's, or on the computer. A few of them turned their attention from what they were doing when the director came in.

"Oh hey Mr. director sir. What's up," Nuka asked. He was sitting in a beanbag chair with some headphones and a comic book in his paws. He pulled out his clipboard from underneath his arm.

He cleared his throat. "The next ice bucket challenge nominee is Rafiki and I expect everyone to meet in the usual spot in a half hour. That is all," he said before leaving the room. The Lion King characters looked at the door in shock. Usually the director wasn't so much of.. well that.

"Uh, what just happened," Nuka asked.

"I do not know, but I have a feeling that we had better get to the ice dumping place right on time or something else might happen," Scar said.

"Agreed," everyone said.

* * *

25 minutes later

"Hello Mr director sir. 5 minutes early and we're all prepared for today's challenge," Nala said, putting on a cheerful smile like everyone else but in truth it was all forced smiling. The director put on a strained smile onto his face before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"Thank you everyone. I apologize for my earlier behavior. I spent the entire night last night helping my little girl work on her Mother's day card for her mother. You remember Kathy, right," he said, and from behind him stepped out Kathy.

"Hello," she giggled, her pigtails shaking as she laughed. Everyone waved hello, however some of the Lion King were secretly hyperventilating because they had totally had not seen there calenders had said Mother's day was coming.

"It's okay sir. We understand. Is everyone ready," Nala said.

"That depends. Rafiki are you ready? Rafiki," the director asked. He was in a meditation pose on the concrete floor underneath the dunking spot, his eyes closed and hands outstretched. Simba went in front of him and waved his his paw in his face a few times, but Rafiki did not react.

"I think he's asleep," Simba said. He then got an evil grin on his face. "Let's dunk him now!"

"Yeah," a few characters said. The rest disagreed.

"C'mon everyone. We've had bonding, platonic love the past few characters. We need a humorous one to even it out. What d'ya say," Simba said. Finally the director sighed and waved his hand at Simba. He grinned and yelled up to the monkeys above.

"Alright boys! Pour it on!"

Splash! Sploosh! Wet! Soaked! More splashing! More wetness! Totally drenched! Rafiki was all of those things, but he didn't move a muscle to everyone's surprise. They all watched anxiously as Kiara slowly crept up to Rafiki. When she was close enough she touched his nose and said 'beep', causing Kathy to laugh a bit. Rafiki snorted and his eyes opened a bit. Kiara scrambled back a few feet. Rafiki yawned and stretched from his position.

"Oh ho ho. My friends. I was just having the most calming nap. I thank you friends for waking me up. So when do I do the ice water challenge," he asked. Everyone just stared at him with blank expressions.

"Cue to camera," the director quickly said. The cameraman turned and focused on him.

"Well, heh heh. That's all folks. I hope you enjoyed this edition of the Lion King ice bucket challenge and we'll stay here and here from your reviews and votes, okay. Bye," he sheepishly said.

"Hi mom," Kathy said while trying to get on her dad's shoulders.

"Ow! Kathy," the director scolded.

* * *

"Alright men, and ladies. Here's the thing. Mother's day is coming up and I figure we can all pitch in to do something special for those wonderful figures in our lives. So here's the plan-"

To be continued...

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Sorry about the shortness and the lateness. The next one will be better, I promise. We have the return of Kathy in this chapter, coming live to bring you an update about the upcoming holiday, Mother's day. Hope this alerts you just in case you didn't know. Thank goodness I've already completed my card. Good luck on whatever you're doing for the holiday! And good luck for whichever Lion King characters are involved in the Mother's day plan. See if you can guess who.**

**So please review, vote, and I'll see you next time. Bye! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	12. Ice bucket victim: Banzai

**Chapter 12: Banzai**

**I've decided that the chapter after this will include the surprise that the others in the last chapter were talking about. Not to be confused with the extra chapter I have planned out for you guys when all the characters have been voted for. That's a different surprise altogether.**

**Only two votes left: Vitani and Ed. Remember that you can vote up to two choices per chapter review and you can give your suggestions for how you want your voted character to be dunked with ice water.**

**Thank you TMNTMentalistTLKLover for the idea for the way Banzai is getting dumped with ice water.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"What do ya mean I have to do that," Banzai yelled at the director. The director, however, remained very stoic.

"I mean you have to do it, and there is no force on Earth, except 'the author' of course, that can stop you from doing this," the director replied.

"Whatever! I've seen what happened to everyone who got dumped with ice water. They almost always screamed and rush towards to hot tub. You are never getting me to do this. Never. Never. Never," Banzai replied. The director pinched the bridge of his nose and decided it was time to play the most powerful card in his deck.

"Perhaps I can't. Though I can understand if you're afraid of doing it, but that's cool. Whatever," he says. Banzai turned and glared at him.

"What," he growled.

"Well its just that Shenzi already did the ice bucket challenge and she completed it like a pro. I can see why you're not as brave as her to do the challenge. I can see why you would want to stay away from all the attention she's been having. Heck, maybe Ed will even be as popular as her when he does it, while you can't even go through it," the director says,.

"What! I can do! I can do it better then either then has or will ever do" Banzai yelled back to him.

"Pfft, yeah right. I bet if I did it I could to it way better than you."

"That is so not true! I'll go through with it and prove that I am so way better than you at this," Banzai bellowed. It was only a matter of moments before the reality of it sunk into Banzai's brain.

"Argh! What am I saying," he moaned. The director stood before him with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Reverse psychology beats youthful rebellion! Ha! Director wins! Now come along and we'll get you ready for today's challenge," he said, walking out the door.

"Yes sir," Banzai said quietly, shuffling out the door. He began muttering some things to himself like "stupid, smarty-pants human."

* * *

"Hey Banzai. So here's the thing. A reviewer asked me to dump water all over you. Yeah. So I guess that means, 'Hi, I'm Shenzi and I'll be you're dunker this, um, mid-afternoon." Before Banzai could answer Shenzi climbed up the step ladder and made her way up on the platform above where the was the gallon bucket of ice water all ready for today's challenge. Then to make matters worse, Scar came up to him.

"Well Banzai, it took awhile but I see that you're finally doing the challenge just like you're pal Shenzi up there," Scar said. Banzai gulped and tried to look brave in front of his ex-friend.

"Yeah, well, I had to do it sometime or later. Plus I'm the first boy hyena of our group so I'm just making it fine for Ed to go through with it," he replied. He forced a grin on his face, but he was really nervous now and little beads of sweat had begun to form on his forehead. Scar stared at his face for a little while before turning to leave

"Very good then. I will leave you to do the ice bucket challenge now," Scar said before resuming his spot in the sidelines. Banzai swallowed the gulp he was holding in his throat. Then the director came up to him, again.

"Are you ready, Banzai," he asked. Banzai looked up and glared. He was still angry at him for what had transpired earlier that day.

"Yes sir," he said through clenched teeth.

"Well all right then. Shenzi, are you ready?" She nodded, her bangs sweeping across her face.

"You betcha, sir. Now let's get this show on the road," she called down. After the director moved away from the victim as Shenzi began to pour. Banzai clamped his mouth shut as the ice cube-swamped, freezing cold water fell down on his head and the downwards to the rest of his body. He let out a small whimper as he was completely drenched from head to toe. He was trying really hard to not scream to prove the director of... well that had happened earlier. Finally the water was all dumped our and all that was left was a very much wet Banzai with red, puffed-out cheeks. When he opened his eyes again he sauntered over to the hot tub, not too quickly, and stepped carefully in. He then moved into the deeper part of the tub and submerged himself completely. All the Lion King characters watched in shock as he disappeared.

"Wow. Just wow," Kiara said.

"Incredible," Kovu whispered back to her. The suddenly a giant bubble formed on the surface of the water. It finally got so big that it burst, releasing a loud, hyena-like scream from it. Banzai then re-surfaced, panting for air. He looked around for a few moments to see everyone staring at him. He splashed water from his paw at them.

"Hey! Hey! Nothing to see here," he said, getting a towel from nearby. The characters all turned away like they saw nothing and the director turned to the cameraman.

"Well, that's it folks. I hope you were surprised as we we're watching this. We only have two votes left so the one with the most votes gets to do the next chapter and the remaining one you don't have to vote for but you can if you want or you have a suggestion for either one of them. We look forward from hearing from you so stay tuned! Goodbye!"

* * *

**What the director said. I'll have the cliffhanger/surprise from the last chapter posted in the next one. I'll try my best to post it on Mother's day, since this is what the surprise is for. So please stay tune till then. Also, please review, please vote, and have a wonderful day. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	13. Ice bucket victim: Vitani

**Chapter 13: Vitani**

**Happy Mother's Day! Like I promised you'll get the surprise mention in the two previous chapters on this one. Hope you like it, I worked pretty hard on it.**

**ONE VOTE LEFT!: Ed. Since he is the last character left, you don't have to vote for him if you don't want to, but you can still give me a suggestion if you want. And don't forget, I have a surprise for you guys after he goes.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Congrats Vitani. You finally get to do it," Kiara cheered to her sister-in-law. Vitani looked at her with an amused/disbelieving look.

"Yeah, after almost everyone else has gone and I'm the last lion to do it," she replied. A few of the Lion King characters were surprised she wasn't voted any time sooner, but were happy she was being voted now. Kiara whispered to her that her challenge was on the perfect day: Mother's Day. Now a few characters, those who will not be named till later in the chapter, would be doing something special for there moms.

"Are you ready, Tani," Kovu asked as he came up to her.

"Are you ready, Vitani," the director asked as he also came up to her.

"Hey, I just said that," Kovu told the director.

"Oh. I'm sorry Kovu. Well Vitani..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready. You know I'm still kinda shocked that I was not voted sooner. I mean the TLK couples are often the most popular characters in the fandom, but I have some fame to" Vitani whined as she got under the dunking booth. Under pleading from Kiara and Kovu, Vitani consented to letting them be the ones to pour ice water on her, since some of the more popular characters got suggestions on how they should do the challenge.

The director and everyone else moved away far enough so that they wouldn't get splashed. Vitani strapped on a pair of safety goggles over her face. The director gave a thumbs up and Kiara and Kovu poured the ice water over Vitani. Vitani's fur on her back stood on end as the ice water hit it, but she didn't scream. Heck she didn't even whimper kept on siting in a stoic demeanor. The last drops of water and ice cubes poured out and Vitani just sat there really still with some water mist swirled around her. Kovu and Kiara came down from the ladder and Scar, Zira, and Nuka ran over to her.

"Hey Tani. How did you do that without screaming your lungs out," Nuka asked. Vitani took off her safety goggles and focused her blue/purple eyes on her brother.

"Because lioness training to be warriors don't scream their lungs out," she replied. Zira gave a smile at her daughter, though it looked pretty psychotic.

"Whoo. That's my girl. All tough, no weakness," Zira said. Vitani cracked a weak smile back at her. Then Kiara and Kovu tapped her shoulder.

"Come on Vitani. You too, Nuka. We gotta go. You know for," Kiara started.

"Oh right, the-" Nuka stopped as Kiara placed her paw over her brother-in-law's mouth.

"Don't say it." Kiara scolded. She then took her sister-in-law's and brother-in-law's paws and started pulling her along after Kovu and a few other Lion King characters.

"We'll see you later guys," they called after the stationary characters and the director.

"What was that about," Scar asked.

"I don't know dear," Zira replied.

* * *

Later

The Lion King characters that didn't to with Kiara and Kovu were relaxing alongside the pool. Nala and Simba were with Sarafina and Sarabi, celebrating Mother's Day with them. Like everyone else in the room, they were wondering where has everyone else gone?

Suddenly, the lights went dim. Everyone turned to the door where a spotlight was shining. The door creaked open and a few colorful lights turned on to show Kiara, Kovu, Nuka, Vitani, Timon, and Pumbaa walking out. Kovu, Nuka, Timon, and Pumbaa were dressed up with bow-ties around their neck while Vitani and Kiara wore flower behind their ear, pink for Vitani and purple for Kiara. Pumbaa was pulling a small wagon with a white cloth with embroider flowers on top of it. The four lions and the meerkat stood in a row in front of Pumbaa and the wagon and sat down in a row. They went from left to right: Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Vitani, and Nuka. They each pulled out a note card.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of the most spectacular phenomenon in life-," Kovu started, reading from his note card. Kiara went next.

"A special treasure that we hold dear to our hearts-," Kiara said, passing it on to Timon.

"Something we cannot live without, no matter how we try-," Timon said.

"We hope you enjoy this special day that was planned just for you-," Vitani said. Nuka looked down at his note card.

"And we just want to say-," Pumbaa said from behind them, standing on his back legs to show himself to everyone.

"Erehwyreve s'rehtom uoy evol ew," Nuka said, struggling to pronounce each syllable. Vitani looked over and turned his note card right-side-up.

"Oh! Um, we love you mother's everywhere," Nuka finished. They all bowed while everyone clapped and the lights turned on. The six then moved over to the wagon behind them. They unharnessed Pumbaa and got hold of the brightly decorated cloth.

"And to celebrate we prepared something really special just for you," the six said, pulling off the cloth to see what was in the wagon. Inside was several gift baskets, one for every mom and grandma, a bunch of brightly colored flowers, and a bunch of signed cards. The group rushed over to see what was inside better. The six passed out the goodies and treats to Ma, Nala, Zira, Sarafina, and Sarabi.

Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu passed out their basket to Zira, who said it was sappy and sweet and un-becoming of them, but since it was Mother's Day she would let it slide.

Kovu and Kiara passed out the baskets to Nala, Sarafina, and Sarabi(you know since Kovu is married to Kiara and everything, that means her family is his family too).

Timon and Pumbaa passed out the last basket to Ma. Ma and Timon had accepted Pumbaa into their family, even though Uncle Max was still a bit stubborn about it.

The director went home early and celebrated Mother's Day with his wife and Kathy.

And all could agree that this had been the best Mother's Day yet.

* * *

**I hope you all are having a great Mother's Day! The part where Nuka speaks his sentence upside-down came in last minute. I hope you enjoyed this sweet chapter, I had a blast writing it. See you guys next time for the last chapter, then the bonus chapter, then maybe something extra. Goodbye! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	14. Ice bucket victim: Ed

**Chapter 14: Ed**

**Last vote, last chapter. Or is it? Nope. If you recall a few chapters ago, I said I would do a bonus chapter if I got 60 reviews on my story. We have over 70 reviews now and so after this chapter is done I will add a bonus chapter, just for you guys. Sorry about the lateness of the chapter, it's just Finals week at my school and so its study, study, study, and the ever stressful memorization for me.**

**Thank you Guest for the suggestion in this chapter. My apologies for not doing Vitani with your suggestion and I hope you can forgive me, it's just that I didn't notice your review until it was too late.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Everyone gathered before the glorious ice water bucket challenge dumping booth, watching Ed bravely walk up to it with Banzai and Shenzi on either of his sides. The director stood in a firm stance as he watched them come up the cement ground. Everyone moved out of the way to let them through. Today was the last Lion King ice bucket challenge with them in it. Ed was the last picked to end it all. A speaker was set up just a while back and was the playing "The Final Countdown" by Europe.

An extra large bucket filled with ice water was prepared, just sitting there up above with some monkeys ready to pour its contents down. As requested, it was larger than the last buckets, almost about three gallons worth. Ed made his way under the platform and sat down. Shenzi pulled out a swim cap and Banzai some goggles. They both set to work putting them on Ed. Even though Ed's stupidity was appalling at times, it was sort of the icky, smelly, weird glue that held there friendship together. Plus they didn't want him to get hurt so there, enough sappy stuff!

The director started walking up to Ed as soon as his swim gear was placed on securely. Ed looked at the director, staring at him through his swim goggles and his tongue dripping drool onto the concrete.

"Are you ready, Ed," the director said slowly. Ed gave out a small, maniacal chuckle and nodded his head stupidly many times.

"That means 'yes', sir," Shenzi translated.

"Very well then. Monkeys, pour it down" the director called up to the primates. The ever-faithful monkeys tipped the extra large bucket, with more force than usual, and splashed the ice water down on Ed. Ed yelled a hyena-scream (Or would it be screamed a hyena-yell?) and bowed his head as it got hammered with falling water and ice cubes. when the process was done, he looked up and shook off all the excess water off himself.

"My word," Ed said, in a fancy, British accent. Everyone stared at him with their jaws dropping to the floor. Was Ed actually using words!?

"That was quite an experience. Would you not say so my dear friends, Shenzi and Banzai-" he was cut off as the bucket fell off the platform and landed on his head, sending him to the floor with the bucket on his head. Remember: it was the _extra large_ bucket. The others rushed over to help him. They moved him into a sitting position and hesitantly took the bucket off his head. His eyes were closed.

"Ed. Are you okay," Banzai asked slowly. Ed opened his eyes, as unfocused as ever, and began to laugh. His two pals hugged him in relief.

With everything back to normal, the director turned to the cameraman.

"Well folks. That's Ed wrapping up this last edition of the Lion King Ice Bucket Challenge. We've hoped you enjoyed it and thanks you so much for the reviews and the votes we received from you. We'll see you next time- huh? What," he said, turning to see Kiara tugging at his pant leg.

"Wait a minute sir. If this is the last edition of the Lion King Ice Bucket Challenge, then why did you say 'we'll see you next time'? Is there something you're not telling us," she asked.

"Uh," the director said.

"There is something is there," Kiara said, getting excited.

"Maybe," the director replied.

"There is. Whoo hoo! Wait, so who's doing it? We've covered everyone of us, so who's left? And why are we doing it anyways," Kiara asked. He was getting very overwhelmed with questions indeed. Luckily a voice from up-above saved him.

"Because the author/writer said so," a deep voice boomed. The sound bounced straight across the lot, leaving everyone's fur and/or hair on end and there eyes wild. Finally Simba tentatively asked, "Are you the author?"

"No," the voice boomed back. "I'm the lot announcer."

"Movie set humor," Vitani said to Zira.

"Ugh. Cut! Save," the director said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

**There you have it. The last Lion King character and the second to last chapter of this story, or not. Thank you everyone who's voted and suggested things for the Lion King characters to do, or faved/followed this story. Thank you guys so much. Stay tuned for the last chapter. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	15. Bonus Chapter

**Chapter 15: The director**

**Here you go my readers, the bonus chapter I promised. I had the idea for the director himself getting dumped at the end for a long time. I'm really excited about it. ****Thank you PersonalitySoup for the votes and suggestions that I'm using in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Lion King. I only own the unnamed director and Kathy. (Maybe I'll reveal the director's name in this chapter.) I also own the special guest star in this chapter, me!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The director walked past the movie lots till he reached the dunking booth. It had been a few days after the ice bucket challenge finished with Ed and he had received a call from someone miscellaneous who asked him to come to this place at 4:40 P.M., around the time he usually went home. It was 4:28 now and still no sigh of who was supposed to meet him. The only other people here were the workers putting things away and setting them up for tomorrow's schedule.

"Hello," he called out, hoping to hear someone respond back. All he got in return was his own echo and the sound of footsteps from two workers moving a rug into a studio. Hr sighed, before flinching as he heard a creak from up above. He turned up and saw nothing. He then heard quick footsteps from behind him. Again he turned and saw nothing, just a few over-turned crates.

"Hello," he called out again. Still nothing back. Then he heard something nearby. Something sounding like... the splashing of water. His eyes grew wide for a split second of this realization before they shut tightly as cold water poured onto the top of his head first and then onto the rest of him. He shut his eyes tightly and his cheeks puffed up as he tried hard not to scream. However it eventually became to hard for him to hold it in so finally yelled, "AAAAGGGHHH!"

Laughing escalated as the Lion King characters and Kathy came out of there hiding places. Rafiki handed the director a towel, of which the director used to wipe the water off his face. When he was done, he glared at all of them, except his daughter.

"What do you think you're doing," he asked in a voice way too calm for what has just happened. Mufasa stepped up.

"We noticed that you were nominated to do the ice bucket challenge so we thought we helped out. By the way, I didn't know your name was Phil," he explained. The director glared at him. Then Kathy ran up to her father, holding his laptop.

"See daddy. It's right here. By the way, who's 'the author'," she asked.

Before he could answer his daughter, a bright light flashed a few feet away from them. From out off the light stepped out a young girl of about ******** years. She had ******* hair, ******* eyes, and **** skin. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.

She snapped her fingers and a bucket appeared in her hands with a small poof. The girl took a deep breath before pouring the bucket's contents of ice cubes and ice water all over herself. She gasped as she was soaked to the bone in ice water. She sapped her fingers again and the bucket disappeared and was replaced with a towel, of which the girl used to dry herself off with. She then moved towards the light again, but not before turning to the others, who had just been too stunned to say anything to this point to say anything, and saying, "Just for the record, I already did this," before disappearing into the light that faded soon after, leaving too trace of the girl behind.

Everyone just stared after she had left. Finally Kathy spoke up.

"Daddy, was that the author," she innocently asked. He stared at her and absent-mindlessly patted her head softly.

"Y-yes sweetheart. That was 'the author'," he replied.

"Oh. She was pretty," Kathy replied.

"So... what now," Banzai asked. Sarafina spoke up.

"You know what we should do? Find out which one of us has the most votes. The winner can get a prize or something." The others nodded in agreement.

"That's fine by me, but what should the prize be," the director asked.

"How about the winner gets a free cup of coffee, their choice, from the coffee shop," Kiara suggested. Everyone agreed on that.

"Then it's settled then. Now if you'll excuse my daughter and I, but we need to get home. Goodbye," the director said.

He took his daughter's hand and together they began walking to the the studio parking lot. Everyone else said goodbye to each other and went to there individual lodgings.

* * *

**Sorry its such a short and late chapter, but my computer is slow, I couldn't think of anything else to type, and I had a headache while typing this. The next chapter is the end. Who do you think got the most votes?**

**I decided to name the director, Phil, as an extra treat for you guys. Hope you enjoyed your treat. ****Thanks again to PersonalitySoup for your suggestions. I didn't want to tell to much about me, so I crossed most of it off. Also I did do the ice bucket challenge in real life, but it was fun to this virtually.**

**Anyways, please review, tell me how I did, and I'll try to give you guys the last chapter real soon. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	16. The End

**Chapter 16: The End**

**Last part of this story. Thank you everyone who has stuck with me through this entire story, whether it was just reading or reviewing/voting. Thank you all so much! ****This one goes out to all you guys!**

**And now: the voting results!**

* * *

The Lion King characters paced all over the Pride Rock set, waiting for the voting list to arrive. They had all been anxious to see who had received the most votes from the reviewers throughout the whole thing. The director said he would bring the list today with all there names and the votes given. The suspense was maddening. They were almost drained dry of every last drop of patience they had, well except maybe for Sarabi and Rafiki.

The metal doors of the set swung open, the metal meeting wall clanging. A man walked through, in a nice business suit, with a little girl following right beside him. The director had arrived. The others stared sat him as he came in before bolting down the side of Pride Rock to get to him and the list. The director took out a piece of paper and taped it too the wall, and then he swiftly carried Kathy away from the group of charging animals.

The Lion King characters all stared at the piece of paper in fine, black print with all their names on it and the votes beside them. It said:

**The Lion King Ice Bucket Challenge Voting Results**

**Banzai: 10 votes**

**Vitani: 9 votes**

**Ed: 8 votes**

**Mufasa: 8 votes**

**Rafiki: 8 votes**

**Sarabi: 8 votes**

**Zira: 8 votes**

**Scar: 6 votes**

**Shenzi: 6 votes**

**Kovu: 5 votes**

**Nuka: 5 votes**

**Pumbaa: 5 votes**

**Timon: 5 votes**

**Sarafina: 5 votes**

**Zazu: 5 votes**

**Kiara: 4 votes**

**Uncle Max: 4 votes**

**Nala: 3 votes**

**The director (Phil): 1 vote**

**The author: 1 vote**

**Simba: 0 votes**

**A thank you to TMNTMentalistTLK lover, JustSomeGuy23, PersonalitySoup, Hercule, Fluttershy, CabinFever5, Roka, Tacosaurus, Brainyxbat, MarioFan65, Anonymous, terri-jeanBVB, Hahaahahahagirl, CoolGoblin14, Kimberly Joan Amethyst, Sabers16, Skyler the Elf Owl, D Guest, BBB, DJ Zane Jr. Roo, and all the Guest reviews.**

**Thank you Banzai Hyena, Brainyxbat, DJ Zane Jr. Roo, Freerunner4427, Izi Wilson, PersonalitySoup, Skyler the Elf Owl, TCKing12, Tacosaurus, and terri-jeanBVB for favoriting.**

**Thank you JustSomeGuy23, PersonalitySoup, Skyler the Elf Owl, Tacosaurus, terri-jeanBVB for following.**

**And thank you everyone who has given me suggestions or has just read this story. Thank you all so much!**

* * *

A whoop came up from Banzai as he pranced/danced around the lot.

"Aww yeah. I won, I won," he sang. Shenzi and Ed went over to celebrate with him.

Simba just stared at his name, which was at the bottom of the list. "How come I didn't get any votes," he asked out loud. His family went over and hugged him.

"Well you started us off, daddy," Kiara said. "The author chose you to start the entire thing and so that kinda, no, totally makes you the top ice bucket challenger since you took the first step on the path that lead way to all of us."

Simba smiled at his daughter. "Thank you, Kiara," he said. Kiara smiled back and hugged him along with the rest of her family.

"Hey, tell you what. How about we all go to the coffee shop and gets some coffee there, free or not," Sarabi suggested.

"That sounds perfect, mom," Simba said. So he got up and with his family, started walking towards the coffee shop with the hyenas.

"Hey, I want some coffee too. Wait for me," Kovu yelled, chasing after them.

"Yeah. Wait up," Vitani yelled,running after her brother who was running after Simba's family. Both were then followed by their older brother and parents. Eventually, everyone else started following to the coffee shop with Banzai in the lead.

* * *

At the coffee shop

Everyone had settled down at a table with their coffee and/or pastries they had bought. Kovu and Kiara were at one table with two iced lattes. Sarabi, Sarafina, Mufasa, Scar, and Zira were all at another table with there own drinks, talking about how being a parent is like for them. Everyone else was scattered across the shop. Then the director stood up from the table from where him and his daughter were sitting. Kathy watched as she munched on a chocolate-frosted, rainbow-sprinkled doughnut. The cameraman also stood up. Everyone watched both of them.

"Attention everyone, I have some good and bad news. The bad news is that this is the last chapter of the Lion King Ice Bucket Challenge story." Boos and aww's of disappointment came from everyone.

"But the good news is that we all had a great run together. We got over 80 reviews and had a fun time doing the challenges together." Whoops of joy and other joyful noises came up from the crowd. "And to celebrate, the author has given word that she would like us all to say thank you to all our readers," the director announced.

Everyone smiled and gathered in a group before the cameraman. They all stood in a row, from the lions to the meerkats to the humans and to everyone else in-between. The director wiped some sprinkle-mixed, chocolate glaze off his daughter's face before smiling at the camera. After giving the thumbs up, the cameraman turned his camera on and focused it on the characters.

"Thank you everyone for reading," everyone said.

"Yes, thank you," the author boomed from somewhere else. Everyone was shocked by the voice, but then started laughing and started back to their own places to enjoy their coffee and/or pastries some more.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you've enjoyed the story. This story became more popular than I could had ever hoped and I owe it all to you guys. I'm considering of doing a Lion King Semi-Canon Ice bucket Challenge (with characters like Mheetu, Kopa, Ahadi, Tojo, etc.), tell me what you think about it if I did do it.**

**Thank you all again for the awesome journey on this story. Please review on how you think I did and tell me what you think. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
